Eternity
by DinoKira
Summary: I have trained my whole life for this, so why is it, in this very moment… I cannot bring myself to do it. I was trained by the best shinobi possible and yet, I wasn't prepared for this unexpected feeling... Kakashi/OC/Sasuke
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but wouldn't it be awesome if I did?

AN: As I mentioned I am redoing this story, so don't expect it to be a lot like the last one, it will be a similar plot, but I plan on writing it differently and changing up the characters as well. I apologize if I can any of the names' spelling wrong. I think I have estimated the timeline correctly in order for this story to work. Feel free to review! I loved getting them as a PM because for some reason I cannot view them here. Wierd right?

_I have trained my whole life for this, so why is it, in this very moment… I cannot bring myself to do it. I was trained by the best ninja possible and yet, I wasn't prepared for this unexpected feeling. Yet I am afraid to admit it, does he feel the same? Love was always something I have questioned. What is it? What's the point of it? Why does it matter? Is it what's stopping me from completing my life's mission?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Introduction<strong>

_Many years ago…_

The Hokage sat in his favorite spot looking out at the scenery before him. He'd been the Hokage for a long time. He knew his time would end soon, his only question was, when was that time? He didn't bother to ponder on the question too much, having been distracted by a knock on his door. "Come in," he spoke as three ANBU members walked in. "Yes?" "Hokage, Surani, he's had another vision." He sat at his desk and thought for a minute. Surani hadn't had a vision in quite some time.

This boy's magical ability was still an unknown force. He was born with it, and sometimes it came as an advantage. The boy was able to receive visions of the future on a rare occasion, but the problem with this was that no matter how much you try to alter it, it was going to happen. Surani's visions were rare. But they were valuable and made him a target, so he was forced to be held safely in a hidden location with his family.

"What was it about?" The Hokage looked up after thinking for a moment. The leader stepped forward and handed him a scroll. "He's written it down for you." The Hokage looked it over and read it once more to make sure it was correct. "I see," he spoke as he set the scroll down. "What's your command?" The leader asked. He wasn't surprised when he didn't answer right away.

The Hokage was playing the vision in his mind, thinking it over. "So…" he finally spoke. "It looks like the Uchiha boy will betray the village….his team…maybe his brother?" he asked mainly to himself. "Yes that in summary is what Surani saw," they replied. The Hokage sighed sadly, he had had such high hopes for this boy. He knew that there was nothing he could change. Whoever his sensei and team would be, he couldn't change it, because somehow in the end, it would always end the same.

A few minutes of silence passed by when the Hokage finally spoke. "Bring me Kakashi Hatake, Ibiki Morino, and Jiraiya Monogatari if you're able to contact him." They didn't question his request and were gone within an instant.

After some time, Ibiki and Kakashi had arrived, but no sign of Jiraiya, which wasn't a surprise to the Hokage. "You asked for us?" Kakashi finally spoke. "Yes, well it seems that Surani has had another vision." Kakashi and Ibiki, as well as Jiraiya knew of Surani due to their own ANBU days. "Obviously we know there is nothing we can do about it, but once this vision comes to pass. We can be prepared." "I don't quite follow you," Ibiki spoke. "Let me tell you about this vision." "That would be helpful," Kakashi commented.

The Hokage reopened the scroll he'd previously read and spoke the words aloud. He spoke the name of Sasuke Uchiha and of his life at the Ninja Academy. How he would be placed with Team 7 alongside Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki, with Kakashi as their teacher. Kakashi was caught off guard by that a little, he hadn't even considered going into something like that yet. Looks like he was going to now in a few years.

The Hokage continued to read once Kakashi had recovered and spoke of the Chunin exam, Orochimaru's attack, and Sasuke's abandonment to the village. "That's about it," the Hokage finished as he placed the scroll down. "Of course we don't know enough of the details, like as to why he'll do these things, this was all Surani has seen." "So what did you want us to be prepared for?" Ibiki spoke. The Hokage placed a hand on the scroll and sighed deeply. "We need to prepare for the assignation of Sasuke Uchiha."

Plans were immediately put in order for the assignation. They decided they would train three ninja specifically for this mission, because the Hokage had a feeling that Sasuke Uchiha would have abilities beyond what the Academy would teach him. Even though Sasuke was still young and had just started the Academy, the three ninja chosen were young as well and taken away from the village to be trained in every art possible to help put a stop to him. As time continued to pass, the village continued to grow and new genin were beginning to depart for missions. The three young children chosen for the S-Class mission, were kept from outside missions, and were focused on training and using their teamwork. These students worked every with every specialist given to them. Kurenai for her justsu, Ibiki with interrogation, Kakashi to practice with the Sharingan, a little time spent with Lady Tsuande learning medical ninjutsu, along with many other ninja.

Years continued to pass and the vision was becoming more and more real than just a dream. Everything that Surani had seen was coming true. But what no one had expected was the death of their beloved Third Hokage, who would replace him, and what destruction would come to the Leaf.

More time passed as the leaf recovered from the damage of Pein and the return of the Fifth Hokage. War was still on the rise, but years continued to go by and it seemed as if the allied nations were going to win. But Tsuande had something else on her mind as well. The secret S-Class mission the assassinate Sasuke. She'd been given the details on the situation long ago when she helped train them in medical ninjustu, but with war possibly coming to an end, she began to wonder if now would be the time to stike him.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! The next part is on its way!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but wouldn't it be awesome if I did?

_I have trained my whole life for this, so why is it, in this very moment… I cannot bring myself to do it. I was trained by the best shinobi possible and yet, I wasn't prepared for this unexpected feeling. Yet I am afraid to admit it, does he feel the same? Love was always something I have questioned. What is it? What's the point of it? Why does it matter? Is it what's stopping me from completing my life's mission?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Skies<strong>

Kakashi sat under a tree to be shaded from the sun, and pulled out one of his favorite books. As he began to read he suddenly felt something sharp against his neck. "You're getting better," he spoke and pushed the Kunai away. "I didn't even get to finish the first sentence in my book. You did a good job hiding your chakra." "Thank you Kakashi," Eien replied while blowing a piece of hair away from her eyes. "It's becoming natural to me now," she continued while putting the Kunai away. "That's good," Kakashi said as he stood up. "You and your teammates are doing well. The day to complete you true mission may come soon."

As he said those words, he couldn't help but wish he would have never said them. The S-Class mission targeted someone he shouldn't have let himself care about. He once considered this individual a teammate, a comrade, but in the end, Surani's vision had come to pass. Eien noticed Kakashi was deep in thought as they left the forest. She knew it wasn't her job to pry, so she left it for now. She and Kakashi no sooner made it to her teams' "home" and were welcomed with a small wave from one of her teammates named Kyle. He was strong and Eien considered him the keystone within their team.

Kyle was no sooner joined by their third teammate, Shiloh. "Hey Eien," he said. "How'd you do?" "Great!" she replied smiling. The four of them walked inside and were joined by Ibiki. "Kakashi," he said, keeping his face emotionless. "May I have a minute?" "Sure thing." He replied and turned back around to go outside.

Eien watched them leave and turned her attention back to Kyle and Shiloh. The three of them knew better than to listen in to the private conversation. They learned that lesson back when they were little. "Do you think it's about our mission?" Shiloh asked. "I am not sure," Eien spoke as she pulled a Kunai out to polish. "I have a feeling the time may be soon. We've been training for over 20 years now." "I hope so," Kyle replied while crossing his arms. "I'm tired of waiting. This "Uchiha" guy needs to be taken care of before he hurts Konoha again." Eien nodded in agreement. She got up and went to their small kitchen to grab some water when she heard the door opening. She felt the chakra presence and knew Kakashi had returned. She came back into the room where the men were sanding and waited to see what Kakashi had to say.

"Well it looks like I'm needed back in the village. The Hokage is going to be here later. So be prepared." "Yes sir!" Eien and her team said in unison. They watched him leave again and Eien gave a small sigh. "Well, it's either an important reason that she's coming, or we're going to learn more medical techniques." "I hope neither…" Shiloh mumbled.

Kyle gave Shiloh a stern look and then left the room. Eien, Kyle, and Shiloh had grown up together. So they knew each other inside and out. They knew how to deal with each other, especially when one was being annoying, in most cases it consisted of Shiloh.

They spent the day meditating and practicing their skills, like they would any other day. They also prepared for the arrival of their Hokage. Later that evening, the Hokage came around and they greeted her with small bows. "Welcome Lady Tsunade," the three ninja spoke. "Thank you. I won't be here long. I'm just here on business." Eien, Kyle, and Shiloh nodded showing they understood.

"You've been training since you were born, and I think the time has come to attack your target." Eien couldn't believe it! The time had finally come. She'd waited her whole life for this. She looked over at Shiloh and Kyle and saw similar expressions on their face. She turned her attention back to Tsunade who continued to speak. "It seems he's been in the Unknown Territories." Shiloh nodded, he had studied these areas specifically when he was younger. He was more of a human map within the team and knew about the Unknown Territories more than Kyle and Eien. "You'll need to prepare by the end of the week. You will leave the next morning. You will also be escorted by Kakashi Hatake to the border and you'll be on your own from then on." She turned to leave, but stopped and turned her head and spoke, "I wish you luck."

They bowed as she left and once she was out of earshot, the team nearly fell over. "Whoa I can't believe it!" Shiloh exclaimed. "We've been waiting for this moment our whole lives! Who would've known it'd be today!"

Eien looked at him with a concerned look. "Shiloh, this isn't something we should be too happy about. We're assigned to kill someone. Remember, that isn't a good thing. Whether the target is good or bad." "In this case, he's evil," Kyle pitched in. Shiloh calmed himself down and nodded. "Yeah you're right. But I saw your faces when she told us. You were just as happy as I was." "Yes, but not because we're being sent out to kill a man," Eien commented. She looked out the window to see the moon was high and full.

"I'm going to sleep. We should begin our preparations tomorrow morning," she commanded. "Yes Ei-I mean leader. Man since we're going out soon I'm going to have to get used to saying that," Shiloh said while scratching the back of his head.

Eien sighed and went down a hallway which led to her bedroom. She walked in and took off what armor she had on and laid on her bed. She looked up at the blank ceiling and went over the events of this evening. Within just a few days, she would set out to kill a man who ruined the lives of many. She knew it was necessary, but then a random thought came into her mind. Did he deserve death? She mentally shook her head. "Of course he does!" she yelled to herself. He'd done so many cruel things, ruined and destroyed so many lives. He didn't deserve to live.

She sat up quickly and went to her dresser to change into some sleeping attire. She pulled out white shorts along with a blue tank top and then walked back over to her bed and cuddled with a pillow. As she did so, she laid on her side and looked upon a picture that she had next to her bed. It was of her family, whom she had never seen since the day she was taken into her special training. She was two years old, and she couldn't remember a thing about them. As hard as she tried, there were no memories. The earliest memory she had was meeting Kyle. He had been gripping a teddy bear. When he saw her, he gave her a silly look, and she never forgot it. Today she considered the look to be funny, back then she was scared off by it.

As she remembered that day, she was soon overcome by sleep and was later welcomed by the warm sun.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Shiloh was eating some Ramen when he heard Eien walk in the kitchen. "Hello Shiloh," she spoke. "Where's Kyle?" she asked looking around. "Oh he went to go and get some supplies for our mission." "Oh great! I have been preparing our bags this morning so we should be ready by tomorrow." Shiloh nodded and as he finished his food as Kyle returned. "Hey Eien. Someone's here to see us. He says his name is Kiba Inuzuka?" Eien thought for a minute and remembered just who this individual was. "Oh yes I remember him. He helped us with our summoning justsu and working with the animals remember?" "Oh yeah," Shiloh commented. "We were just kids when we last saw him. I think he's a Jounin now." As he said those words, Kiba walked in.

"Hey-yo! I was sent here to make sure you guys were okay on supplies!" "Yes we're fine," Eien replied smiling. "We're almost done. All we need is water and we're good to go for tomorrow." "Alright sounds good. Hey, since I'm here, Shiloh, you want to work on your summoning technique one more time? Last I remember you had a hard time with it." "What? That was over ten years ago!" Shiloh exclaimed. "Okay, then you wouldn't mind showing it to me?" "You got it!" Shiloh yelled standing up and walked out the door, followed by a chuckling Kiba.

Eien shook her head and smiled, Shiloh was certainly a character. "Well Kyle, I am going to go get some water. I'll be back in a bit." With that said, she grabbed the large bucket and made her way towards the forest. As she walked outside, she took a look at the sky. She had always admired it. Since she was little, whether it was night or day, she considered the world above her head to be beautiful. She suddenly heard someone approaching her and turned to see that it was Kyle. She gave him a warm smile as he took the large bucket from her.

"I heard the Leaf Village have tubes to supply their water. Plumbing I think they call it," Kyle spoke as they continued to walk into the forest. "But I think the principle they've taught us here by doing the work on our own is better."

"I agree," Eien replied, trying not to laugh as his attempt at small talk. "When you go out on missions, getting water is a requirement." When she finished speaking, she noticed Kyle wasn't next to her anymore. She turned to him standing a few feet away. "What's wrong?" she asked confused.

"Are you ready for this mission?" "Of course, why?" "You know we can't let our emotions get the better of us. We've been trained to barely feel any strong emotion." "And your point is?" "I think you need to remember that."

Eien nearly fell over. "Excuse me? What do you mean by that?" she cried out. Kyle walked back to her and cautiously spoke, "I have seen you when Kakashi comes around." "Huh?" "You're different when he's around." "How so?" Eien said, trying to control her anger. "You become…happier. Like you enjoy his presence." "I enjoy everyone's-" "I don't mean it like that. What I mean is… do you enjoy having him around you?"

Eien was so confused she had no idea what Kyle was trying to say. "I respect him. As well as I respect our other teachers. I do like it when he comes here, maybe because I consider him a comrade. A friend, just as I do with you and Shiloh."

Kyle was quiet when Eien finished. "Is it possible for humans to have a stronger relationship than that?" Eien gave him a curious look before she could think of a reply. "I'm… not sure. Why do you ask such things?" "I just don't want our life's mission ruined by such as pathetic thing." "Are you saying my feelings of friendship towards our team is pathetic?" "No-I mean that it can control you too much, just like what we've been taught. I am worried that one of us here may get a strong feeling we've never felt before. And it may effect this mission."

"I don't know what's gotten into your head Kyle," Eien said turned back towards the river. "But no such thing exists in our team-never will, and we'll complete our mission. Sasuke will have no idea what hit him when we kill him." "Glad to hear it," Kyle said. He turned to leave but Eien stopped him. "Kyle, I expect the same from you." "What do you mean?" he asked turning back around. "Don't let strong feelings get in the way. You worry about Shiloh and me, but don't forget about yourself."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Okay! You three ready to go?" Kakashi asked as he approached the team's home. "Kakashi! Where have you been! We were supposed to leave at sunrise!" Shiloh cried out while waving his arms to gain attention. "Sorry I was helping a little boy get home. He was lost." Eien looked at him skeptically. Kakashi had never been late before, so she wasn't sure if he was telling the truth about his tardiness. "Oh well, let's get going shall we?" Eien said as she took to the trees. She was no sooner joined by her team, and they began to make their way to the border.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For those of you confused about what I mean by "strong feelings" the team hasn't been educated in feeling love, strong anger, etc. They have basic feelings, like being happy, little sadness, and annoyance. Things are pretty basic for them. Please R/R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but wouldn't it be awesome if I did?

* * *

><p><em>I have trained my whole life for this, so why is it, in this very moment… I cannot bring myself to do it. I was trained by the best shinobi possible and yet, I wasn't prepared for this unexpected feeling. Yet I am afraid to admit it, does he feel the same? Love was always something I have questioned. What is it? What's the point of it? What does it matter? Is it what's stopping me from completing my life's mission?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: To the Border!<strong>

Eien and her team made their way from branch to branch trying to get to the border a soon as possible. Everyone was quiet and kept to themselves while they traveled for hours, and based on the sun's position, they knew that it was well into the afternoon, especially when a funny rumble was heard. Eien turned to investigate the noise, and saw Shiloh smiling, obviously guilty for the odd noise. "Sorry guys, guess I'm a little hungry." Eien sighed and stopped on a mossy branch. "Okay, let's stop and take a break."

She herself was a little hungry, but she could have kept going for a few more hours. But she also had to keep in mind that she wasn't alone. They landed in the clearing below them, and Eien then asked Kyle and Shiloh to get supplies for lunch, as she herself pulled out a few items to help prepare their quick meal. As Kyle and Shiloh left, Kakashi walked over to Eien to help her out. "Thanks Kakashi," she said handing him some utensils. He didn't say anything, but continued to help her.

Being one who excelled in observing, and being able to notice anything out of the ordinary, Eien thought Kakashi was being abnormally quiet. As in, more than he usually was. "Kakashi," she asked. "Is everything alright?" He looked up from his work and replied, "Yes. Why do you ask?" "Well you're very quiet. More than usual." "Oh, I apologize." "No need! I just want to make sure my teammate was okay!"

He stopped his work and faced her directly as he replied. "I'm just escorting you three to the border. You consider me a part of your team by that?" "Of course! You, Ibiki, Hokage, everyone!" He showed he understood her and nodded. "Okay I see what you mean." "Good," Eien smiled.

As Shiloh and Kyle came back, the team was able to eat and rest up to continue on their journey to the Unknown Territories. But Eien kept her eye on Kakashi, to make sure he really was okay.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The truth was, Kakashi wasn't okay. He was escorting three amazing ninja to kill someone he once cared for as a student. He knew he shouldn't be down about this, but it was affecting him because he saw Sasuke as another comrade he failed. Another teammate who was going to meet death.

Eien, Shiloh, and Kyle knew nothing about his history, or any of the other ninjas who taught them. He wondered if they knew of his past with Sasuke, if they would be as determined as they were now to kill him.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sasuke was sitting down, glaring into the darkness, as a young man walked up behind him. "Hakai Suru," he said. "The man you asked for is here," Sasuke, having hidden his true name, turned to the young man and said, "Good. Bring him here." The young man bowed and left the room. Leaving Sasuke to himself again.

The man Sasuke had called for was a well-known rebel ninja. Who had been banned from the Sand Village; and based on his skills, Sasuke knew he would be a good man do the job he had in mind.

After some thinking, Sasuke turned around and lit some candles to add some light into the room. As he finished, the man he sought entered the room. "Ah, Timo. Glad to see you could make it." "Hakai Suru," he answered. "I've heard of you. You've made yourself quite the reputation here in the Unknown Territories." "Yes, well wasn't too hard." "So why am I here?" "Well, I would like to make a proposal. I need someone to be my eyes and ears out there in the Territories. Based on your skills, I think you suit the job." "Why would I ever work for you? I'm my own boss. I don't work for anyone." "Then why are you here?" "I was curious to see why the great "Hakai Suru" wanted to meet with me."

Sasuke gave out a small laugh, and looked straight into Timo's eyes. "And now you know. So what do you say?" "What will happen if I say no?" "Simple. You'll be dead before you could take another breath." Timo took a step back nervously. "Well hey, you don't have to worry! You can count on me!" Sasuke snickered and motioned to the door. "Great. You start now."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_2 Days Later_

"Kakashi? May I have a moment alone with you?" Kakashi, Shiloh, and Kyle looked up from the campfire with confusion on their faces. "Um yes Eien. Shall we go down by the river?" She nodded in agreement and led the way. Once they reached the bank, Kakashi looked at Eien curiously and asked, "So what's up?"

"Look, you may be my superior, but I've been observing you the last two days. What's on your mind?" He was caught off guard by her question. He had no idea that Eien was able to tell. Even with his mask covering his expressions. "I think we may have trained you too well Eien," he said with a small laugh.

She wasn't sure if he would answer, but she had to make sure he was focused on what was at hand, so she told him just that. "You don't have to answer. I just want to make sure you mind is in the right pace while we travel." He nodded in agreement. "I agree with you. If you were Kyle or Shiloh I probably wouldn't say what was wrong. But since it's you, I'll tell you."

She was surprised by his agreement, but unsure of what he meant but 'since it's you.'

Kakashi spent the next hour telling Eien about the day he was called into the Third Hokage's office. Hearing of the vision about Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi admitted to Eien that at that time, he hadn't been interested in teaching. After that, he spoke about being assigned to Team 7, and who it consisted of. He expected Eien to say something, but she didn't. So, he continued to speak. He talked about their missions, the chunin exam; all the way to the very point he began to train Eien and her team. He had finished, but she still didn't say anything. He immediately regretted telling her, but then she finally spoke.

"I remember the first day you came to train us. We were only 20, but strong. I remember meeting you, and you had a clam and happy expression on your face. But the whole time, you were sad on the inside. I've never felt such sadness before. But if I were in your position. I don't know if I'd be able to handle this. How do you do it?"

"Years of practice," he admitted. What he didn't tell her was that by 'years' he meant since he was a kid.

They sat in silence again, and after a few minutes Kakashi spoke up. "Thanks for listening Eien. I've never really been able to speak about this."

She looked up at him with concern in her eyes. "It's okay Kakashi. We're comrades. And I'll always be your friend." "Glad to hear it" he replied, and from what little bit of his face she could see, she thought he was smiling, just a little.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you're curious to see what some of the characters look like, check out my album in photobucket, under the name of ybranger.**

**Also I know it isn't ordinary for Kakashi to just talk about his feelings just like that, but I needed something to help move this story along. So please forgive me! I'll try my best to stick his true personality as best as I can! :) Please RR!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but wouldn't it be awesome if I did?

* * *

><p><em>I have trained my whole life for this, so why is it, in this very moment… I cannot bring myself to do it. I was trained by the best shinobi possible and yet, I wasn't prepared for this unexpected feeling. Yet I am afraid to admit it, does he feel the same? Love was always something I have questioned. What is it? What's the point of it? Why does it matter? Is it what's stopping me from completing my life's mission?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Unknown Territories<strong>

Eien and her team continued to travel non-stop. They were days into the mission and very close to making their way to the Unknown Territories.

When Eien and Kakashi had spoken the previous night, they returned to their camp, where Kyle and Shiloh greeted them with questioning looks. But neither she nor Kakashi answered their silent questions. Eien knew Kakashi had trusted her when he revealed his past with Sasuke. She and her team had known about the vision, but not who it would have affected. For example, the Third Hokage, and now Kakashi, as well as the rest of Team 7. Eien knew she couldn't come close in trying to relate to their feelings. She'd never felt anything like that and didn't know she could until recently.

She was so deep in thought she didn't hear Kyle calling her name. "EIEN!" She looked back to him, thinking it was the first time he called her name. "Yes?" "We're close. Kakashi says he will depart soon, but we need to do a checkup beforehand." She nodded and stopped on a tree branch, as the others did the same. "Alright, let's check our gear, supplies, and go over our plan for when we enter." They hopped down to the stream below them and checked on their items. They were a little low on water and took advantage of the stream next to them. Kakashi and Eien offered to fill Shiloh's and Kyle's canteens as they prepared their last lunch together.

The two walked in silence to the stream, but as they reached the edge, Kakashi finally said something. "Remember, stay as a team, work as a team-" "And we'll be fine Kakashi. You and the others have taught us everything. We'll succeed in this mission and protecting Konoha. I have no doubt." Inside, Kakashi was wishing he could still go with them into the Unknown Territories, they didn't know Sasuke like he and Team 7 did. Sasuke was one you couldn't predict. He wished he, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, and Naruto could have put a stop to him long ago, but alas they could not.

"Kakashi?" he looked up from the water to see Eien looking at him with concern. "It will be okay. We're ready for this, I can tell you want to be in our place, but you know the Hokage, she just won't have it." "I know, it's just hard seeing all these years of your training come to an end and seeing you three take on this mission, it's a lot to take in." She nodded showing she understood. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see it was Kakashi's. "You've learned everything you need to know. We have nothing left to teach you."

She wasn't used to being in bodily contact with someone like this. She set her thoughts aside and replied, "Well when I come back, I'm going to challenge you, and then we'll see who the top ninja is!" she said teasing. "I look forward to it," he said. He finally removed his hand at one point and walked back to Shiloh and Kyle.

She quickly caught up with him and helped her team prepare their food. As they ate in silence, out of the blue Shiloh jumped from his spot and screamed. "What's wrong?" Kyle asked pulling out a Kunai. "A spider! A spider!" Shiloh cried out. Kyle sighed in frustration and put his Kunai away and continued to eat. "Eien! Kill it!" "For goodness sakes Shiloh, you're a ninja," Eien spoke. "You can handle the Hokage's rage, but not a little spider?" She picked the little bug up and placed him by a tree, far away from Shiloh. "There, he won't bother you again." "Th-thanks Eien. I owe you one." "How about you act like a real ninja?" After a moment of awkward silence they all started to laugh at what just took place, even Eien saw Kakashi laugh by the small eye crinkle he gave.

They no sooner finished their meal and continued on their journey. From what she could tell, they were just a few miles away from the border. So they'd be there within minutes.

They stopped at another river bank one last time to get water, and it would also be where Kakashi would depart.

"I'm proud of all three of you. I know you can do this." "Thank you Kakashi," Kyle replied. Before anyone could say anything else, Kakashi dashed into the trees, going back to the Leaf Village. "Well," Kyle spoke turning to Shiloh and Eien. "I guess we better get going ourselves." He then took to the trees as well, then followed by Shiloh. But Eien stayed put, looking off to where Kakashi had left. She couldn't help but wonder if she would ever see him again, or any of their fellow leaf ninja.

"Eien! You coming?" she heard Shiloh call out. "Yes!" she replied and took the trees and caught up with her team. But their tree hopping was short lived as the forest came to an end, showing they were now within the land of the Unknown Territories. Shiloh confirmed it after looking around and making sure they were safe for now. "Let's keep going, we'll stop when night comes upon us," Eien instructed.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It had been three days since they entered the desert land of the Unknown Territories. Their running was slowed by the sand, but they kept a good pace until they were able to reach the first town they could spot. Shiloh on the other hand, was having a miserable time of it. "I wish we could find a house at least." "You know where we are Shiloh," Kyle responded. "They live differently here. We'd be lucky to find a house, let alone a shed!"

Eien was paying no attention to the boy's bickering; she instead was investigating the ground around them. She'd noticed a while back that the level sand was beginning to thin out. Which in her mind, she had to wonder if that would mean they were beginning to enter an area that was often used in travel. After a few more hours, she found out she was correct. They came into a town that looked habitable, but not friendly. They stopped a mile away from the area to oversee it. "It looks like your average bars, hotels, and runaways here," Kyle suggested. "Well it doesn't hurt to investigate. There may be a lead to finding him here." "Are you sure?" "Shiloh asked Eien. "Please trust my judgment Shiloh, I am the team leader aren't I?" She didn't want to be mean, but after traveling in nothing but sand and heat, it was making her a little cranky.

Night was coming upon them, and they took a risk by entering the town. Many of the townsmen gave them nervous looks and Eien figured they were all wanted men and women, who thought she and her team were here to get them. Lucky for these people, that wasn't the case.

They found a cheap hotel who would take them in without question, and made their way to their room. "Not bad," Shiloh commented as he looked around. "So, what's the plan now Eien?" "You two are going to scout outer area the town. I'll check out the local bars and see if I can find anything." They nodded in agreement with the plan and took off to do their parts.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Eien had walked through multiple bars, but most were filled with prostitutes and drunken men. It was about 2 o'clock in the morning and she decided she would check out one more bar before turning in for the night.

As she entered the last one, she noticed it was rather dark. Only a few men resided in it, while one woman tended the bar. Eien took a seat in the back corner as a waitress came up to her, she then lied asking for a drink and turned her attention back to the other men who resided near her. She examined all of them, but there was one in particular that caught her attention.

She remembered seeing him turn his head to look at her, before she made one step into the building. Just by that she knew he was a ninja. There weren't too many ninja here she noticed. But this one in particular gave her a bad feeling.

After receiving her drink, she didn't pick it up. Instead she looked up at the man one more time, and was greeted by his brown eyes. She nodded to him, trying to give him the idea she wasn't his enemy. He nodded in return and she returned to her drink, she took one sip, but then placed a napkin on her lips to spit the drink into. She didn't drink, and she couldn't now. Not on this mission.

She felt the man's eyes on her again. She wondered if he knew she was a ninja as well, most likely seeing how she had the leaf band around her arm. But she wondered if he could tell her rank, and whether she was just passing through. She placed some money on the table and got up to leave. As she approached the door, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to meet those brown eyes again.

"You're pretty, what's a girl like you doing here?" She looked at him skeptically. "You don't know?" "I know from your band your of the leaf village. But what's a young thing like you doing in the Unknown Territories?" "Who wants to know?" "The name's Timo," he replied giving a small bow. "Nice to meet you Timo. But it is late and I must get going." "So soon? Many folks around here stay up till the sun comes out to play." "Well you should know, we ninja need our rest." "What gave me away?" he said smiling.

Something about that smile, did not make her comfortable. She knew from the very moment she saw this man she couldn't trust him. And her instincts never let her down before. "You're movements," she replied simply. He then laughed at himself, "Guess I should have known other ninja could spot that. And now I know for sure you won't tell me why you're here. So with that said, I will leave." He bowed one more time and then left the bar.

She watched him walk out with careful eyes until she no longer saw him. Once she couldn't sense his chakra, she dashed out and made her way back to the Hotel.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Timo laughed at himself, he couldn't believe after three days on the job, he already had something to report to Hakai Suru. He wouldn't usually care about other ninja who came into the Territories, but when it came to the Leaf Village, you had a reason to worry.

He made his way to Hakai Suru's place and let himself him. "Hakai Suru?" he called out. There was no response. He walked down the hallway and noticed the home was darker than usual. Only every now and then would he walk by a candle. He wasn't fond of this place, it gave him the creeps, but he wanted to live. And in order to do so, he had to do what the boss said.

He was so deep in thought he didn't hear Sasuke approach him from behind. "I assume you have something to report?" Timo nearly jumped through the roof out of shock. "Gah! Uh um…yes I do. I was in the bar earlier. It seems the Leaf Village has sent some ninja out here. Don't know why, but I thought I should let you know." "Good," Sasuke replied. "You may go now." With that said, Timo got himself out of that place as fast as his feet could carry him.

Sasuke on the other hand didn't move. He had a feeling the Leaf would come here sooner or later. And now he was ready to take them down, whether they were here for him or not. He didn't consider himself in hiding; he needed this time to do more training, among other things he hadn't revealed to anyone.

He didn't know why, but something inside him made him want to check these ninja out. See why they were here exactly. It wasn't often for the Unknown Territories to receive visitors like these. His curiosity got the better of him, as he dashed out of his "home" and fled into the town nearby.

L LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"I think we should focus our efforts on this man," Eien suggested. "Hey maybe he has nothing to do with Sasuke Uchiha. I mean, the ninja that hang around here aren't exactly on each other's team," Shiloh protested.

Kyle placed a hand on his chin as he thought about their situation. "Even so, they keep to themselves. Why would this man have an interest in you as a Leaf ninja?" "Well, the Leaf are well-known," Shiloh replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Eien looked out the window, her eyes meeting up with the sun. They had been up all night, but she and her team had been trained to go without sleep in months' time.

Finally, she spoke again. "Alright, let's spend the day looking for him. If we don't have anything by nightfall, then we know he's fled for whatever reason. We'll go from there." Kyle and Shiloh nodded showing that they understood.

They went their separate ways again and spent a majority of the day looking for the man Eien met that previous night.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Eien met back up with her team later that night, and decided to hit the bars again. And if they didn't have any luck, they'd leave and move on elsewhere.

She decided to go back to the bar she was at last night, but found no sign of the man who said to be named Timo. She sat at the same table and ordered the same drink.

She was pretending to take a sip when she felt a presence approach her from behind. She looked up only to be greeted by red eyes….and then blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for the wait! It took me forever to write this chapter! But I made it longer for you and what do you think of that cliff hanger? Please RR! I would love to know what you all think of this. Also, many thanks to everyone who has subscribed, it keeps me going!**


End file.
